


JOHN AND HELEN HAPPILY EVER AFTER...

by Aurora2



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, erotic fanfiction based on the movie John Wick, sub dom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a natural sub meets a natural dom it's a beautiful thing.</p><p>http://keanuquotes.tumblr.com/post/149284731704/angelofberlin2000-john-wick-my-edit</p><p>http://keanuquotes.tumblr.com/post/162938687414/via-httpstwittercomokkanyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHN AND HELEN HAPPILY EVER AFTER...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WHEN HELEN MET JOHN WICK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702195) by [Aurora2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2). 



John woke up next to Helen well rested and he felt an enormous weight was off his shoulders. He looked at Helen asleep and he was overcome with the feeling of love and adoration that was new to him. He was also remembering, sheepishly, what had transpired last night. He knew he was drawn to her and now he knew why. She was able to understand his need to submit to one woman who could understand him completely. His whole life had been about death and destruction with him as the dominant and what he needed was a loving woman to beat his butt and grant him forgiveness for all his sins. He had spent plenty of time doling out the punishment when what he needed was a soulmate to understand his secret intimate needs, one that he could devote himself to. And here she was sleeping next to him. He wanted nothing more than to make her stay with him. She was beginning to stir. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She opened her eyes and the look was loving and warm. Having her tender eyes look at him that way for the rest of his days was all he ever wanted. They did not speak or even move for several minutes. In truth she was overjoyed that he had not  
bolted while she slept. She had been hard on him. But she knew in her gut that he needed it, wanted it. How she knew was a puzzle. Maybe kismet?  
She took the initiative and kissed him and he was flooded with desire. They were both naked and she straddled him impaling herself on his erection. Above him like that she had control (again) and rocked them both into moaning morning orgasms. She ran a shower and called him to join her. While soaping each other and exploring each other, wet and slick they began to speak of their future together. John had an amazing home just outside of NYC and could convert a bedroom into an office for her to continue writing. He could give her lots of material for her crime stories. He had a three car garage with enough space for the Mustang. Would she be interested in that?  
When he turned around she could see some redness on his backside from the night before. They dried off and brushed their teeth as if they had been doing it for years. They dressed and he left to pack and check out of his room returning to her suite suitcase in hand. She was moisturizing with the special cream she used that smelled of lavender and geranium oils and he blushed scarlet remembering the last time he had smelled it but still he took her hand and brought it to his lips.  
A knock at the door was breakfast and Helen could not help but notice that he sat down gingerly. After breakfast they gathered their suitcases and took off for their separate homes. She to call a realtor to sell her condo and he to make room for a woman in his life. The people at her publishers were thrilled to see the freshly picked apples and a little surprised to hear that she was moving. They had questions but she was not going to share what seemed like a rash and quick decision. It was very quick and it felt right as rain. Her publisher was happy to hear that she had some interesting new ideas for a book about the Russian mob.

She spoke at length with John on the phone that night and they planned that she would come the next morning. The gps took her right to John Wick's driveway and she gasped at how perfect the house was. One that she would have picked herself. Lots of glass and far from neighbors. He opened the door before she had a chance to ring the bell and took her into his arms kissing her and welcoming her home. He toured her through the house that ended in the master bedroom with many candles burning. He was definitely looking for sex but she took off her silk scarf and tied his wrists together in back of him and that stopped him in his tracks. Standing like that with his wrists bound she opened his shirt slowly each button with attention. She felt his amazing pecs and ran her hand down his belly scar then opened his belt and slacks letting them drop to the floor. Lastly she had him step out of his black briefs and stand there, bound, with only his open shirt on while she undressed to her black silk chemise in front of him. She kissed him hard and sucked at his tongue for a few minutes then pushed him face down onto the huge bed. This was their first time in this bed and she wanted him to remember it. From her bag she retrieved her wooden hair brush. Pushing his bound wrists out of the way she began giving him hard strokes on both sides of his cheeks then on the space under them. He was stoic at first but as time passed he began groaning especially when the tender reddened parts were re struck. She was careful not to strike the few visible veins in back of his left leg with the wooden paddle but she touched them tenderly, loving every time she discovered something new about his body. Once she knew he had enough she patted his blushing backside all over and had him roll into the middle of the bed still bound. On his back she straddled his face and began a slow sucking of his manhood that made him moan. He was skilled at oral sex and she stepped up her mouth action so they could both orgasm close to the same time. Once she caught her breath she lay down next to him and untied his hands. He embraced her immediately, kissing her and telling her that he loved her. Telling her that he needed her. She ran her hands down to caress his backside and told him she loved him too. With her face nuzzled into his neck they enjoyed a noontime nap before starting their life together.


End file.
